Déjame estar contigo
by 2Miru
Summary: Ella está encerrada en su mundo... Indiferente a la realidad. ¿Él podrá regresarla a la normalidad?. ET
1. Prólogo

_**Déjame estar contigo…**_

Simbología:

-…- diálogos

-"…"- pensamientos

- cambio de escena

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen. Son exclusivamente de CLAMP.

Prólogo

En una mansión se encuentra una mujer acompañada de una chica y un chico. Por su semblante parece estar preocupada y triste.

Desde un tiempo, su hija ha estado desvariando mentalmente. De ser una chica inteligente, madura, observadora, alegre, entusiasta y positiva; pasó a ser (valga la repetición) deprimida, triste y poco comunicativa. La joven se encierra en si habitación y a veces hace preguntas extrañas. Apenas se limitaba a cumplir sus necesidades corporales y responsabilidades escolares.

Cuando estaba muy pequeña, era una niña muy alegre, divertida y carismática. Le encantaba jugar con su padre y con su madre, los sábados en el parque. Siempre pedía un hermanito con el cual divertirse. De vez en cuando, despertaba a sus padres muy temprano para desayunar y pasear al perro, o sino, para dormirse con ellos.

Todo era felicidad en su vida, hasta que… su padre falleció. Vio al ser que la había engendrado, postrado en una cama de hospital mientras luchaba por su vida, pero fue inútil. La alegría que la caracterizaba se esfumó junto con su padre. Siguió siendo niña aparentemente "feliz" ante los demás, pero sólo lo hacía para no preocupar a nadie. Tuvo que madurar muy rápido.

Sus antes ojos amatistas llenos de brillo, se opacaron por la pérdida de un ser querido, provocando la tristeza y la soledad que guardaba en su corazón. Aprendió a vivir así: triste por dentro y mostrando una cara de felicidad absoluta ante los demás. Su madre, en cambio, en vez de estar siempre con su hija, dándole cariño, amor, consolando la pérdida de su padre… olvidó el dolor de esta, y se refugió en su trabajo para tratar de disminuir su propio dolor, en vez de estar con su única hija apoyándola.

Con el tiempo. Exactamente cuando tenía 16 años, empezó a deprimirse, a encerrarse en su habitación, y a veces se ponía rebelde.

Su madre decidió llevarla a un psiquiatra, este le dijo que le daría un tratamiento con pastillas (tranquilizantes, sedante…). La chica se resistió a tomarlas.

Al cabo de un tiempo, la llevaron a otro psiquiatra, éste dijo que la chica debía tomar terapias. Le dieron las terapias y se puso peor. La joven decía que esos médicos eran unos hipócritas y cínicos, que sólo cobraban sin ayudar realmente a las personas.

Y así fueron visitando diferentes psiquiatras y ninguno a podido con el caso de Tomoyo. Hasta el día de hoy.

La señora que estaba junto con el par de chicos, dijo- no soporto ver así a mi hija…- al borde del llanto.

-Lo sé tía… Yo tampoco quiero ver así a Tomoyo- le dijo la chica de ojos verdes

-Sakura…- dijo Sonomi abrazándola

El novio de la chica observaba la escena, mientras pensaba en una posible solución y…- lo tengo- dijo de repente

-¿Qué sucede Syaoran?- le dijo Sakura

-Conozco a un psiquiatra muy bueno- dijo Syaoran

-¿Cómo se llama?- dijo Sakura

-Takashi Yamazaki- dijo el chico

-Lo hemos intentado Syaoran… y ya ves como se pone Tomoyo…- dijo Sonomi

-Pero no cuesta nada intentarlo de nuevo- dijo Syaoran

-Está bien- suspiró Sonomi

-¿Para cuando hacemos la cita?- preguntó Syaoran

-Para mañana- dijo Sonomi

-Pues para mañana será- dijo Syaoran

-

-¿Si?- contestó un hombre su celular

_-Hola… ¿me recuerdas?- le dijo el otro hombre_

-¡Hola, hermano! ¿Cómo estás?-

_-Estoy en Japón…-_

-¿QUÉ? ¿En el aeropuerto?-

_-De camino a mi departamento…-_

-¿Cómo que departamento?-

_-Así es Takashi-_

-Vaya… ¿cuándo lo compraste?-

_-Hace 6 meses…-_

-Bárbaro-

_-Por sino te acuerdas Takashi, mi nombre es Eriol, no Bárbaro…- dijo burlonamente_

-Mita tú-

_-¿Qué miro?-_

-Deja de burlarte Eriol Hiraguizawa-

_-Está bien-_

-¿Por cuánto te quedas aquí?-

_-Por un buen tiempo-_

-¿Y vas a ejercer la psicología aquí?-

_-Por supuesto-_

-Me alegra-

_-Bueno, te dejo-_

-Está bien. Matta ne!-

_-Jaja. Hasta luego-_

-

**Notas de la autora:**

Aquí estoy con una nueva historia. Espero que sea de su agrado. Ciao!

**2Miru**


	2. Indiferencia

_**Déjame estar contigo…**_

Simbología:

–…– diálogos

–"…"– pensamientos

- cambio de escena

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen. Son exclusivamente de CLAMP.

Indiferencia

En la casa que mantenía resguardada a la linda joven de ojos amatistas, ocurría una conversación larga y tendida entre ésta y su madre. Trataba de hacerla entrar en razón o mejor aún, de convencerla de que fuera con ella a cierto lugar, y que si no le gustaba, pues, ya no insistiría más. Fue una especie de trato.

–Bien, mamá… Que sea la última, por favor. Por lo menos por estos tiempos…–dijo con resignación. Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol y falsa fachada que mantenía para con todos. Definitivamente no tenían que saber lo que sentía… lo mucho que sufría. Como si la vida no fuera lo suficientemente injusta como para que diversas personas pasaran toda su existencia tratando de obtener conocimiento, pensando y analizando las causas, consecuencias y otros posibles efectos sobre tales asuntos en algo que llamaban filosofía.

–De acuerdo, mi niña. Yo sólo quiero tu bien…–expresó con cariño Sonomi

–Sí…–dijo con un dejo de tristeza e ironía

-

–Syaoran ¿de verdad no se te olvidó hacer la cita? –preguntó una ansiosa chica de pelo castaño

–Sakura –pronunció su nombre –Una vez más te aseguro que no lo olvidé.

–Disculpa, es que estoy muy preocupada por Tomoyo –expresó

–Lo sé. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien –le dijo de forma consoladora –Sólo ten paciencia y entereza para con Tomoyo. No hagas que se sienta aún más mal…

–Sí… –susurró en voz baja. Se le ocurrió una idea – ¿Puedo acompañarlos?

– ¿A la cita? –corroboró

–Por supuesto. Quiero darle mi apoyo a Tomoyo y a mi tía –dijo con una sonrisa

Él también sonrió –Si te hace feliz… –aceptó la propuesta de ella

– ¡Gracias, Syaoran! –exclamó y rodeó su cuello propinándole un fuerte abrazo

–No hay de que… –dijo sonrojado

-

La madre de la amatista esperaba impaciente que el reloj marcara las cuatro en punto de la tarde para que fuera el turno de su hija. En el mismo instante en que su mente pensaba esas tonterías, un hombre apuesto de cabello negro azulado pasaba por el pasillo.

La mirada de la amatista de la chica se cruzó con la mirada zafiro del hombre, logrando detener por algunos segundos el cauce del tiempo alrededor de ellos. El nombrado quedó extrañamente atrapado por esos ojos profundos, llenos de sentimientos indescifrables para su persona en ese mismo momento.

Su análisis exhaustivo se vio interrumpido por el efusivo saludo de su colega japonés.

– ¡Eriol! –exclamó un hombre de cabello negro – ¿Cómo estás, hermano?

–Ah… Takashi –dijo saliendo de su ensimismamiento –Bien, bien, ¿y tú?

–Bien, también –expresó – Me alegro de que estés aquí –le palmeó la espalda

–Cuidado con mis pulmones, eh –advirtió en broma

–Sí, sí –le siguió el juego –Más tarde hablamos, ya son las cuatro y tengo a una linda paciente que atender –se disculpó –Y para que te entretengas: este es tu consultorio –señaló la puerta de al lado

–Gracias, en verdad –expresó – ¿Es esta joven tu paciente? –preguntó mirándola de reojo

–Sí. Hoy será la primera vez que la atienda –le informó

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Te importaría si intento robártela? –entonces le regaló una sonrisa a la aludida

Ella se sonrojó levemente y volteó la cara –"¿Quién se creía para estarle sonriendo? ¿El Rey de Inglaterra, acaso?"–

– ¡Tomoyo! ¡Señora Daidouji! –exclamó un joven de pelo castaño –Disculpen la tardanza –llegó hasta ellas –Temo que no pude evitar quedar atrapado en un embotellamiento.

–No te preocupes, querido –dijo Sonomi

–Syaoran –dijo Takashi tocándole por detrás –Es la amiga de la que me hablaste ¿verdad?

–Sí. Gracias por recibirla –dijo Syaoran haciendo una reverencia

–Tan formal como siempre, Xiao Lang –dijo el de nívea piel

– ¡Eriol Hiraguizawa! –dijo un sorprendido Syaoran –Tenía entendido que te encontrabas en Inglaterra.

–Pues, como puedes ver, uno puede tomar un vuelo y trasladarse –dijo sonriendo

–Tan bromista como siempre, Eriol –ambos estrecharon sus manos

–Elemental, primo, elemental –declaró el oji-azul

– ¡¿Primo?! –intervino una recién llegada chica de ojos verdes

–Oh… ¿es ella tu querida cerezo? –cuestionó Eriol divertido

El chino se sonrojó a más no poder, por lo que su amigo contestó por él –Sí, es ella. Para que veas –respondió Takashi

–Pero… ¿cómo?–interrogó sorprendida pero despistada en cuanto a la discusión actual –Que son primos, digo –aclaró a qué se refería

Syaoran dejó escapar un profundo suspiro –Sí, Sakura, él es mi primo Eriol Hiraguizawa, colega de Takashi Yamazaki, el psicólogo que cité para Tomoyo –hizo una pausa –Eriol, ella es mi… novia, Sakura Kinomoto –presentó

–Mucho gusto, señorita –dijo Eriol extendiendo su mano

–Igualmente –dijo Sakura correspondiendo el gesto – ¿Y cómo es que todos se conocen?

–Es una larga historia, Sakura –suspiró el chino –Será mejor contarla en otro momento. De todos modos estamos aquí para otra cosa.

–No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, Syaoran –dijo Tomoyo irrumpiendo con una falsa sonrisa amable – ¡¿Es que acaso pretenden obviarnos todo el resto de la tarde?! –exclamó furiosa

Los presentes se sorprendieron de la objeción de la joven. Mientras, que el hombre de ojos azules índigo se acercó hacia la amatista con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Tomó la mano derecha de ésta y le otorgó un delicado beso.

Tomoyo lo miró detenidamente sin inmutarse, aunque sí pensó que era muy atrevido.

– ¿Cómo está, señorita? –preguntó –Permita que me presente. Soy Eriol Hiraguizawa. Encantado de conocerla.

–Hija, respóndele –le susurró Sonomi

–…Soy Tomoyo Daidouji –detestaba que su madre le diera órdenes sin haberse ganado ese derecho… y al instante se soltó del agarre del hombre frente a ella

–Por Dios, Tomoyo. Esa no es forma de comportarse –replicó Sonomi

–Descuide –dijo con una gran sonrisa –No me molesta en lo absoluto.

–Creo que lo mejor es que empecemos ya con la sesión –declaró Takashi Yamazaki tratando de suavizar el ambiente

En ese mismo momento, Tomoyo se tensó y el de ojos azules se percató.

–Takashi, ¿te importaría si de verdad la atiendo yo? –

–Pues eso es decisión de la joven y la señora –contestó –Que por cierto, puedo decirles que estaría en mejores manos, incluso. El sujeto aquí presente es uno de los mejores psicólogos de toda Inglaterra.

–Gracias, pero no es para tanto –expresó –Ahora, ¿qué es eso de sujeto? –fingió enojo

–Ah, pues tú sabes. De vez en cuando hay que molestarte –sonrió

–Sí, sí. Como no. Ahora vas a decir que eso es bueno para la salud mental –bromeó

–Para mí sí, colega –

–Bien –suspiró –Queridas señorita y señora Daidouji, ¿estarían dispuestas a aceptar mi propuesta? –preguntó

–Pues… –Sonomi pareció pensarlo

–Lo que dijo Takashi es cierto. Eriol es un excelente médico –expresó Syaoran

– ¿Atendida por un señor que se comporta como un niño? ¿Sin seriedad alguna? –dijo la chica de ojos amatistas en forma algo despectiva

–Oh, vamos… ¿me vas a decir que prefieres al típico psicólogo serio y aburrido que lo único que hace es preguntar: y… con eso cómo te sientes? –dijo Eriol sonriendo

Tomoyo alzó su ceja derecha. El ser de género masculino era chistoso, cierto. Y hacía mucho que alguien pudiera hacer que se divirtiera… pero, no se lo iba a demostrar.

– ¿Aceptas una apuesta? –propuso –Me comportaré como en verdad lo hago con mis pacientes, y te garantizo que si en esta primera sesión no te sientes a gusto o, mejor dicho, te aburres y no logro traspasar esa barrera que has impuesto a tu alrededor… Te dejo en paz. Simplemente cuando te vea, te fastidio… –sonrió travieso –Pero, si yo gano… Tendrás que tratarte conmigo hasta… –se quedó en suspenso

Tomoyo lo miró de reojo –… ¿Hasta? –le hizo el favor de preguntarle

–…Que yo diga –sonrió

–Guau –dijo secamente como si fuera algo del otro mundo. Cambió de expresión –Me sorprende su interés… ¿Qué ganaría con todo eso? –la suspicacia se podía notar en su tono de voz. Ya más de una vez había sido utilizada y herida.

Pareció pensarlo y sonrió –Tu cariño, princesa –proclamó

– ¿Mi qué? –susurró extrañada. El hombre frente a ella en verdad era singular.

Sonomi por su parte estaba sorprendida. Él, ese médico, le estaba sacando conversación a su hija, una algo extendida por cierto. Cosa que no ocurría desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se puso en pie y habló con toda la autoridad que la caracterizaba –Bien, señor. Usted será quien se encargue de mi hija –declaró

Eriol no preveía esa reacción, y menos en la madre, por lo que la declaración lo conmovió. Sonrió con suficiencia –Será un verdadero placer, señora Daidouji… –tomó la mano de ésta y le plantó un aéreo beso –Le prometo que no la defraudaré… bueno, que no las defraudaré –se corrigió, y le habló a ambas

– ¡Pero, mamá! –era hora de que la aludida reclamara tan precipitada decisión. La chica estaba desconcertada, y Eriol no perdía detalle de lo que sucedía –No puedes… –murmuró con un destello de tristeza en su mirada

–Y a usted, doctor Yamazaki, agradezco la atención y el favor que nos ha hecho –dijo Sonomi ignorando el débil murmullo de la amatista

–No se preocupe, no hay por qué –expresó Yamazaki

–No tienes dere… –la amatista se vio interrumpida por su madre

–Por supuesto que lo tengo –la miró seria –Ya es hora de arreglar todo esto.

– ¡No soy uno más de tus perfectos negocios! –exclamó. Ciertamente existían ocasiones en que su paciencia y su fachada de felicidad llegaban a un límite. Uno que ni ella misma ya podía controlar. Estaba harta de ser la chica perfecta para no tener que ser un problema más para su madre, para no tener que deberle más favores, para que no le fuera a echar en cara todo lo que supuestamente hacía por ella y así hacerla sufrir aún más. Sólo quería evitar más dolor, ¿es que acaso era tan complicado desear eso? Un poco menos de ese molesto sentimiento.

Sonomi estaba desconcertada. Cuánta rabia se escuchaba en la voz de su hija. El problema era Tomoyo. Que no quisiera hacerle sentir que era ella, porque no era cierto –Tomoyo, tú… –dijo –Siempre…

–Con permiso –intervino Eriol –Sólo me queda sugerirle que asista a las terapias familiares a las que la cite en futuras ocasiones –le informó

– ¿Qué dice? ¿Yo? –interrogó. No podía creer que la estuviese citando a ella –Por si no se ha dado cuenta, acepté que tratara a mi hija, no a mí.

–Sí, usted misma. Y si cree que la joven se encuentra así por nada está muy equivocada. Por supuesto que tiene que venir a futuras sesiones con su hija –dijo muy serio –Y pido permiso, tengo a una paciente que atender –y tomó a Tomoyo de la mano y entraron al consultorio de Yamazaki. No era su intención pero cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Todos estaban pasmados ante la situación.

–Ah, se me olvidaba –Eriol abrió la puerta y sacó solamente su cabeza –Takashi, tomaré tu consultorio prestado ya que el mío todavía no está listo. Disculpa –y volvió a entrar cerrando nuevamente la puerta.

–Claro… –fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el nombrado

El apuesto doctor miró la chica a su lado. Aún seguía sosteniendo su delicada mano. Ella estaba como atónita, sumida en sus pensamientos y con una mirada indescifrable para él. Cuando llegó al pasillo donde se encontraban los consultorios, quedó totalmente enganchado al observar los bellos ojos amatistas, tan profundos como las más grandes fosas oceánicas. Oscuros, sin un haz de luz que los iluminase debido a los escondidos sentimientos de su dueña.

Se quedó observándola. Su blanca piel estaba fría, a falta de calor humano. Ella se había dejado caer en uno de los sillones dispuestos en el consultorio. Se agachó a la altura de ésta. Lo que vio lo entristeció un poco. Ella trataba de contener las lágrimas y por lo que observaba, estaba teniendo éxito. Ella fijó su vista en el hombre que estaba en frente y se percató de que aún seguía sosteniendo su mano. Trató de apartarla con suavidad pero el otro insistía en conservarla.

La joven no planeaba desmoronarse ante él ni ante cualquier otro ser sobre la faz de la Tierra. Volvía a construir a su alrededor esa coraza para defenderse a sí misma de posibles ataques externos. Y él intentaba impedirlo. Levantó el rostro esquivo de ella e hizo que lo viera directamente a los ojos.

–Quiero que sepas, que ante todo quiero ser tu amigo –le dijo –Si no quieres que te trate como médico, lo entiendo perfectamente. Es tu decisión. No importa lo que digan los demás. Tienes que vivir y hacer lo que va acorde con tus sueños, con tus sentimientos y gustos –apretó ligeramente su agarre –Sé que allá afuera insistí mucho y prácticamente te forzaba a que yo te atendiera… Me disculpo por eso –hizo una pausa –Realmente, lo hice porque la situación en ese momento era bastante superficial. La actitud de todos nosotros no pasaba a mayores. Sin embargo, no porque fuera así, quiere decir que no desee atenderte –prestó mayor atención a la chica. Ella simplemente lo escuchaba. Cambiaba de dirección su vista y volvía a dirigirla hacia él. Sin decir palabra.

–Yo… –intentó hablar pero no pudo. Ese sencillo pronombre sólo pudo ser escuchado en un débil susurro.

Él hizo el ademán de callar sus labios con uno de sus dedos, pero sin tocarlos. Todavía no existía el grado de confianza adecuado para eso –Sólo quería aclarar esos puntos. No te estoy presionando. Ni tienes que decir palabra alguna. Simplemente quiero ofrecerte mi apoyo como tu amigo. No volveré a hablarte sobre eso. Si algún día quieres que te atienda como médico, siempre tendré los brazos abiertos. Ya sabes que estoy aquí para cuando lo necesites –tomó el rostro de la chica con ambas manos – ¿Cierto? –preguntó amablemente con una pequeña sonrisa

Ella asintió con la cabeza entre las manos cálidas de él. Y sin poder evitarlo, traviesas lágrimas escaparon de su control.

–Tranquila… Llora, llora todo lo que quieras. Tienes un hombro en el cual hacerlo –le dijo en voz baja. Un sollozo fue liberado de sus labios sonrosados y se echó al cuello del apuesto doctor. La verdad es que lo tomó por sorpresa. La chica hacía pocos minutos tenía una muralla a su alrededor y al parecer era tanto el dolor que se desvaneció.

Se sentía indefensa. Ella, Tomoyo, necesitaba que le otorgaran aunque sea un poquito de cariño, un poquito de protección, de consuelo… Él, ahí estaba, rodeándole con sus fuertes brazos. No se necesitaban más palabras. Sólo un agradable calor.

Él acariciaba su cabello suavemente, con las yemas de sus dedos, y ella enterraba su rostro en el pecho de su compañero – ¿Sabes? Te duplico la oferta, no sólo tienes un hombro, sino dos ¿Qué te parece? –dijo con una encantadora sonrisa divertida

No lo pudo evitar. Sonrió a pesar de haber estado llorando. Una sonrisa tímida, pero sincera.

–Si me permites decirlo, te ves realmente hermosa sonriendo… –le dijo el poseedor de ojos índigo mirándola fijamente

Tomoyo desvió su rostro un poco. Todavía no estaba preparada para afrontarlo directamente. Sus defensas estaban por debajo del suelo, si es que fuese posible.

–Disculpa, es que no pude contenerlo… –pero el gesto de negación de Tomoyo lo interrumpió –Entonces… ¿no te ha molestado? –cuestionó con cautela

–No… –le confirmó –No es eso…

–Me alegra… ¿Puedo continuar abrazándote? –sonrió

–Sí… –dijo en un suspiro. El hombre inmediatamente hizo lo preguntado, pero, en medio de la acción la llevó al sillón más amplio, para que estuvieran más cómodos que en el suelo, por supuesto. Tomoyo se sobresaltó un poco porque no se lo esperaba, no obstante, después de asimilar el repentino suceso, se acomodó mejor en sus brazos. Si ese momento era de debilidad, pues, que fuera completo.

– ¿Mejor? –su voz era suave. Y tomó el silencio de ella como una afirmación.

Tomoyo hizo el gesto de querer hablar pero calló.

–Puedes decirme lo que quieras… –

–Sólo… quiero… agradecerte… –lo dijo, forzadamente, pero lo dijo. Se quitó ese peso de encima.

–Pero si no he hecho nada para que me agradezcas… –sonrió –Aún así… Es todo un placer… Y ahora que lo pienso… eso suena a despedida. ¿Es eso lo que estás haciendo? Porque déjame informarte que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo exclusivamente para ti.

–Yo… creo que es hora de que me vaya –dijo separándose poco a poco del abrazo que sostenían

Eriol frunció el ceño –Este abrazo fue muy corto… –murmuró rápidamente –Bueno… en todo caso, es una lástima… –y Tomoyo pudo ver que era sincero – ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para que te quedes un poco más?

–No lo sé… –estaba algo confundida

Eriol se puso serio –Sabes que puedes hablarme sobre lo que sucedió hoy cuando quieras… Quedamos que hoy… pues, que no era para eso… Hay muchas cosas que aclarar, que expresar... y… –cambió de expresión –Quédate otro rato.

Pudo escuchar la suave risa de la joven.

Él sonrió. Fuera lo que fuera que haya hecho, había resultado.

–Eres… muy particular… –

–… ¿Es eso bueno? –alzó una de sus cejas

–Supongo… todavía no nos conocemos…–

–Lo cual me encantaría hacer. Pero ¿por qué lo dices? –

–Porque en un momento dices algo cómico, al otro sentimental y luego te pones serio… –

–Ah… Entiendo. Es que, digo lo que siento. He aprendido que, aunque puedas salir herido, es mejor ser sincero contigo mismo y los demás. Tal vez por eso sea tan cambiante… como el corazón…–

Permaneció en silencio.

–Pero… si eso te agrada, entonces estoy muy complacido –le dedicó una sonrisa

Al parecer leía sus pensamientos. Ella creía que esa forma de ser del sujeto era agradable. No le gustaba ser tan transparente. ¿Sería que no podría impedir que él adivinara sus emociones? Tendría que averiguarlo y desarrollar un modo para que no lo hiciese.

– ¿Puedo decirte Tomoyo? –

–Creo… –dijo con algo de duda

–Gracias. Puedes decirme Eriol –

– ¿Es correcto que te llame así? –interrogó –No lo creo.

–Sí… Llámame así. Seremos amigos ¿no? –apretó su mano –Prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance y lo que no, para ganarme tu cariño y tu confianza –aseguró

Sonrió levemente –Sólo tengo que… avisarte o decirte algo… –

–Bien, hazlo –

–Yo… no siempre seré como hoy… Tú sabes…–

–Así… ¿tierna? ¿Sensible? –besó sus manos –Sincera…

Un leve sonrojo la delató –Es una excepción… –logró articular

Sonrió –Lo sé… y lo acepto –afirmó –Es más, te propongo que actúes como quieras… indiferente, dulce, furiosa… lo que sea… –sonrió –Te aseguro que podré con todo.

–Muy bien… Luego no te quejes–

–Claro, claro –

–Sólo una cosa… No me gustaría que mi madre… –

–Tranquila… Yo resolveré eso –

–No terminé de decirlo… –argumentó

–Pero lo sé… –su tono era algo serio. Suspiró –Tu madre está en una posición errada, y de algún modo se lo haré saber.

– ¿Y si no acepta venir? –

– ¿Tú vas a venir como mi paciente? –interrogó. La chica se espantó un poco –Acordamos que sólo somos amigos –sonrió –Tranquila. Si no mal recuerdo, la compañía de mi familia hará negocios con la tuya…

–De mi madre –corrigió

Suspiró –Bien. De tu madre… Y yo estoy representando Hiraguizawa Corp. –

– ¿En serio? –

–Sí. Por lo que la veré muchas veces. Aunque estemos en un ámbito puramente laboral, en algún momento le platicaré al respecto –

La chica iba a protestar.

–Por favor. No te niegues… Confía en mí –

–Es que no tienes ni el derecho ni el deber de hacerlo –

–Ya sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero por favor… Déjame entrar a tu vida… Quiero tratar de apoyarte, de brindarte mi amistad y mi confianza… Que sepas que tienes con quien contar… –expresó. La joven lo observó dudosa –Bueno… Aparte de las personas que ya tienes…

–Que ya tengo ¿dices? –su tono fue algo sarcástico

–Sí… esos chicos amigos tuyos… y aunque no lo creas, tu madre. El problema es que no lo expresa ni sabe cómo… –

–Sí, claro… –le miró de soslayo

–Pero no hablaremos más de eso –sentenció –Simplemente, déjame estar contigo…

–Eso se oye algo indecente… –murmuró algo espantada. Ambos se vieron y sin poder impedirlo, rieron.

Todavía la sonrisa permanecía en su rostro –Sabes a lo que me refiero… Lo que dije momentos atrás… –

La chica asintió.

Él tomó una tarjeta de las que había en el consultorio de su colega Yamazaki. Rayó su nombre con un lapicero, y por detrás realizó algunos apuntes.

Tomoyo por su parte observaba algo divertida lo que el otro hacía.

Le tendió la tarjeta a la amatista. Sus ojos, aún en el mismo estado a pesar de que había aliviado un poco el torrente de emociones, lo observaron detenidamente, como preguntando qué ocurría –Son los medios a través de los cuales puedes contactarme… Todos son personales, así que no te preocupes de que conteste otra persona… –explicó. Ella frunció un poco el ceño y tomó la tarjeta con algo de desconfianza –Prometo darte una más decente… –afirmó algo preocupado

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Queriéndole sacar una sonrisa. Ese no era el motivo de su expresión. Sino que él le daba todos sus datos a alguien a quien acababa de conocer, sin tener la seguridad de que se volviesen a ver. Una idea algo maliciosa cruzó por su cabeza.

–Por si acaso –aclaró Eriol tomándole la delantera –Es lo que los amigos hacen ¿no?... Intercambian números telefónicos y eso… –indirectamente le dijo que ella no se los daba

–"Ni pienso hacerlo…"–pensó Tomoyo comprendiendo la indirecta –"No por ahora…" –se aseguró a sí misma. A diferencia de él, ella no era tan tonta. Porque era obvio que él sí lo era. Por lo menos eso creía –De casualidad… ¿te han estafado? –preguntó. Ya era hora de hacer realidad la idea que tuvo.

Eriol pestañó. No esperaba una pregunta tan fuera de lugar. Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente… –Eres muy inteligente… –murmuró –Me acabas de llamar tonto… –la observó detenidamente. Se produjo una batalla de miradas en la que ninguno cedía. Pero ¡ah!, él tenía un as bajo la manga. La abrazó, tomándola desprevenida –Cuídate mucho, señorita inteligente –dijo cerca de su oído

Ella correspondió un poco, con el rostro sonrojado y de lado para que no pudiera verla –Y tú atrevido… –murmuró

–Si alguna vez me visitas en este lugar, recuerda buscarme al lado. Es que hoy tomé prestado el consultorio de Yamazaki –sonrió separándose

–…Ya no creo que seas tonto –cambió de parecer. Él se había dado cuenta de cada una de sus intenciones. Tendría más cuidado…

–Ja. Gané –declaró Eriol –Hablando en serio… Trata de que tú y tu madre no conversen por ahora… Necesitan calmarse.

–Me estás mal aconsejando… –declaró –Es la primera vez que un psicólogo me dice algo de ese estilo… Hace un rato me dijiste que me comportara como quisiera, y ahora me dices que no le hable a mi madre –le recordó –Lo normal sería que me dijeras que me comportara bien, que le hiciera caso a mi madre y tratáramos de conversar sobre lo sucedido… etcétera, etcétera –se quejó recordando pasados psicólogos

–Lo que yo te aconsejo está bien… y lo de los otros mal… ¿de acuerdo? –le animó de forma chistosa

– ¿De verdad estás graduado? –le llamaba la atención su modo de actuar con ella

La miró con una pizca de enojo simulado –Insistes en herir mis sentimientos… –expresó dramático

Tomoyo se confundió un poco –No es eso… –trató de explicar –Bueno… No puedo evitarlo –confesó

Suspiró con una sonrisa –Muy bien… me gusta que me vayas cogiendo confianza –dijo –Y sí… Me gradué con máximos honores para tu información –dijo siguiéndole el juego

Contenía una sonrisa burlona.

–En Oxford… –siguió alardeando

Ella asintió en un sentido bromista.

El silencio reinó por unos minutos.

Ella bajó un poco su cabeza y empezó a articular palabras –No quisiera reconocerlo, pero… –empezó a peinar su cabello con los dedos –Lograste romper esa muralla de la que tanto alardeas haber descubierto.

Sonrió – ¿Estás nerviosa? –ella lo miró interrogante –Te estás peinando el cabello…

– ¡Claro que no! –exclamó

–Los libros de psicología dicen que las personas que hacen eso están nerviosas… –la molestó un poco

–Déjame en paz… –bufó. Existía un límite para que se adentrara tanto en su vida – ¡Sólo hoy! –le reclamó –Sólo hoy ganaste…

–No es cuestión de ganar o perder –le hizo ver –Sin embargo, espero que al final… seas tú la que gane… –susurró

–Tenlo por seguro –dijo con autosuficiencia

–Me encantó conocerte, Tomoyo… –tendió su mano para estrecharla. Si seguía abrazándola, ella le iba a tomar rabia.

Estuvo de acuerdo con esa clase de gesto de despedida. Le tendió su mano y asintió.

– ¿De verdad no te puedo dar otro abrazo? –no pudo evitar preguntar –Cortito –prometió

Sonrió por unos segundos y extendió sus brazos.

Él la abrazó –"Prometo descifrar tu bella mirada amatista"–pensó para sí. Era uno de los asuntos que más lo había intrigado –Espero que algún día podamos compartir tiempo juntos en total libertad… –pronunció –"Sin sentimientos contradictorios y molestos, sin rencor y con entrega absoluta… Con una mirada completamente transparente y honesta…"–terminó en su interior

–Depende de ti… Tú eres el psicólogo –bromeó un poco

–Sí, sí –afirmó desinteresadamente

–Ya es hora –dijo y se acercó a la puerta

–Fue bueno conocerte –dijo la amatista en voz baja al mismo tiempo que él abría la puerta

Sólo le quedó sonreír. Ya estaban ante los demás. Le dio paso primero a Tomoyo, luego él. Su rostro se tornó serio –Señora Daidouji, sólo déjeme decirle que la decisión debe ser completamente de Tomoyo. La atenderé sólo si ella quiere –

–Pensé que había quedado claro que sí se atendería por usted –repuso Sonomi

–Y yo pensé que había quedado claro que sólo será cuando ella quiera. No porque se lo impongan –refutó. Se encontraba detrás de Tomoyo y pudo notar que estaba tensa. Sonrió –Espero que entienda… Es lo mejor para su hija… ¿O no es eso lo que usted desea para ella? –la pregunta había sido algo fuerte, y además, había dado en el blanco.

–Por supuesto… –tuvo que aceptar Sonomi. Era lo que siempre decía ¿no?

Eriol sonrió –Bien… Encantado –dijo tendiendo su mano a Sonomi

–Igual –correspondió como si de un negocio se tratase. Tomoyo detestaba eso – ¿Cuánto le debo?

Eriol pareció enojarse –Nada. Ya le dije que no ha habido sesión alguna –

– ¿Entonces? ¿Todo el rato que duraron allí dentro fue una pura conversación casual? –insinuó

–Aún no soy su psicólogo, si es que lo seré, digo –dijo refiriéndose a Tomoyo –Tuvimos una conversación… y lo único que le puedo decir es que no discuta. Pregunte, converse y acepte los deseos de su hija… pero haga eso otro día… por ahora sólo vayan a casa y descansen…

Sonomi lo miraba sospechosa – ¿Habla en serio? –

–Por supuesto –sentenció –Tomoyo y yo nos entenderemos. Pierda cuidado –dijo –Pasen feliz resto de la tarde.

–Igual –dijo Sonomi –Despídete, Tomoyo.

Le molestó, pero lo hizo por Eriol –Adiós… –

–Hasta pronto –se despidió Eriol y cuando ya caminaba para irse, Tomoyo volteó y él le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

Los demás presentes se marcharon a sus casas, no sin antes Syaoran agradecer tanto a Takashi como a Eriol.

-

Y aunque el apuesto doctor le había insistido a la señora Daidouji, ella hizo caso omiso. Cuando se disponían a ingerir el postre que acompañaba la cena, la dama de los negocios más importante de Japón: Sonomi, no aguantó e inició un intento de conversación con su hija, lo cual, según todos los parámetros de probabilidades, terminaría en discusión. La mujer en cuestión quería saber lo que habían conversado, o mejor dicho, lo que ese hombre le había dicho a su hija. Lo menos que necesitaba era que la pusiera aún más en contra de ella. Si decía que era una conversación se podía saber ¿no?

Tomoyo había intentado por todos los medios convencerla de que había sido una plática normal… y en cierto modo lo fue. Trataba de evitar una discusión. Realmente se sentía bastante herida como para batallar en una discusión en la que no le permitirían ganar ni poder expresar lo que quisiera. Era mejor no hablar al respecto. Era mejor sufrir en silencio. Lo único que obtendría sería una imposición de decisiones de cómo debía ser: dulce, sumisa y dispuesta para lo que fuera que le encomendasen.

Basta. Se había cansado de aparentar que era feliz. No era así. Pero tampoco existía la necesidad de que medio mundo supiera sobre sus sentimientos y pensamientos. Era algo muy personal, muy íntimo que no le incumbía a nadie. Así como nadie se interesaba en darle cariño, no se tenían que interesar en preguntarle tonterías. Si se querían preocupar que lo hicieran. Lo único que estaba pidiendo era paz. Que no la fastidiaran. ¿No entendían que estaba bien así?

– ¡Tomoyo! ¿Me estás escuchando? –la voz de su madre reclamándole la perturbó

Ella asintió.

– ¡Siempre causas un problema por todo! –exclamó Sonomi levantándose de su asiento

¿Por qué era tan difícil que la dejaran pensar tranquilamente? No le causa molestias a nadie y siempre insistían en que sí lo hacía. Nuevamente su madre empezaba a cuestionarle el porqué de ella actuar así, de hacerla sufrir de esa manera, de no obedecer sus mandatos, según su madre. Que no agradecía el esfuerzo que ella hacía por Tomoyo… y ésta preguntándose cuál sería ese esfuerzo. Su madre persistía en hacerle ver todos sus defectos y errores que cometía. Sinceramente, estaba cansada… no se molestaría en abrir lo boca, siquiera.

De un momento a otro empezó a hablar de su padre, y eso sí la hería. Decía que él se sentiría tan decepcionado de Tomoyo por actuar así. Le había dado en su punto débil. No había nada que la lastimara más, que mencionaran su padre ya muerto. Que la hicieran pensar que su padre ya no la querría más por ser así. No aguantó más y se retiró a su habitación escuchando detrás los reclamos de su madre.

-

Esa chica le intrigaba tanto. Él era experto en darse cuenta de los problemas de los demás y en ver los sentimientos de las personas en su mirada. Pero la de esa chica era indescifrable para él. No entendía por qué lo tenía tan cautivado. Quería ayudar a esa chica. Definitivamente que sí.

Todos esos pensamientos tenían lugar cuando salía del baño y secaba su cabello húmedo. Escuchó su celular sonar.

–Buenas noches –había contestado. Escuchó una suave voz que se arrepintió de hablar. Al parecer la había atraído con el pensamiento – ¿Tomoyo?

Y la voz llorosa se lo confirmó.

-

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola… Mucho tiempo ¿no?... ¿Cómo están?…

Lo cierto es que no tengo perdón… Tengo exactamente cuatro años sin publicar, hoy diecisiete de marzo. Sólo puedo pedir disculpas y agradecer si deciden volver a leer este humilde fan fic. No me queda de otra que culpar a la inspiración por su ausencia debido a períodos de estudio intensivo, del colegio a la universidad.

Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por escribir este capítulo. Sólo espero que sea del agrado de todos aquellos que lo leen.

Agradezco el apoyo y el cariño de quienes siguen esta historia. Muchas gracias a:

**Shi no hime:** Gracias por tu comentario. Espero que sea de tu gusto la continuación, y disculpa que no haya actualizado pronto.

**Basileia Daudojiu:** Muchas gracias por el comentario y el cumplido. Tú también lo haces genial. Que por cierto, también tienes mucho sin actualizar y yo quiero saber qué pasará en tus fics de CCS. Me alegra mucho que te guste este fic. Espero que este capítulo te encante igual. Disculpa la tardanza. Besos a ti también.

**Tanita Love:** Gracias. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Intentaré poner algo de SS. En otros fics tengo más de éstos, o sea, más multi pareja. Espero no decepcionarte si se centra principalmente en ET. Gracias también por tus buenos deseos, igualmente. Estuve chequeando tus historias y se ven geniales. Me pasaré por la de CCS y te dejaré un review. Creo que quien más puede dar consejos eres tú. Gracias por la consideración.

**Camile Tomoyo D. Flowright:** Muchas gracias. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Disculpa que no lo haya seguido pronto. Y a petición, es más largo. Trataré de publicar más a menudo.

**Keru-chan-sempai:** No te preocupes. Los comentarios son muy bienvenidos en cualquier época del año y son un gran alimento para quien escribe. Si te soy sincera, me ha dado mucha inspiración tu comentario, la verdad. Tenía planeado algo parecido, pero al revés. En vez de ir Tomoyo, que fuera Yamazaki o Eriol a su casa. Pero al leerlo me dio mucha ilusión tu propuesta. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y por el ánimo. Espero que te haya gustado.

Muchísimas gracias a todos y mil disculpas por el abandono. Haré todo lo posible por publicar pronto. Espero que les haya gustado. Pero la verdad es que estoy muy, muy, muy feliz de haber escrito este capítulo.

Cualquier duda, comentario, crítica constructiva o lo que gusten, en un review, por favor. Que son la mayor fuente de inspiración de esta servidora.

Que estén muy bien.

Ciao!

Atte.: **Miru**


End file.
